the good things in life
by chazzdiver
Summary: this is my first fic. pairing 1& R. it's about how a love can be battered if you're mortal. it's a death-fic with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Please feel free to criticize this piece, as it is my first and could some1 tell me if the rating is right? Thanks in advance. Let me know what you think, so that I know whether I should continue on with this story. Bit backwards, I made Heero the pacifist's son and Relena the soldier's daughter.

**the good things in life**

My name is Relena. I was best friends with the twins Heero and Wufei. Heero was my long term, on-off boyfriend and Wufei was my rock, my sanity. They were five years my elder. We all had ambitions, beliefs that differed from our parents. I was a child of the army, a soldier's daughter. Heero's parents were unrequited pacifists who were afraid of my influence over their children. To them war was wrong, I was wrong. I was never good enough for them and was banned from setting foot on their property.

We always looked to each other for help and advice, but I didn't realise how much we had depended on each other. April the 5th of June 2005 started off like every other day, dank, cold and wet. Wufei came into my garden later than Heero. It was odd, they always arrived together and I knew something was bothering them. Wufei paused in his steps less than a pace away from me, and there was something in his eyes I couldn't distinguish, his face was so wane that I thought he was going to die from some terrible disease, this wasn't the strong, resilient boy I knew. He looked at the ground, the flowers, the grass, his feet... everywhere but at me. I'm not sure how long we were all like that, me and Wufei standing like pillars, silent and tense with Heero hovering by my shoulder, his lips twitching as if he wanted to scream. Wufei looked up and stared into my eyes as he said "I'm gonna join the Navy".

I didn't know what to think. I was shocked; Wufei seemed more like a political leader than a sailor. I was happy for him, glad he found something he wanted to do. Yet I was fearful as to how his parents would take it. I told him how I felt, and suddenly the strain and worry left the pair of them. I realised that they wanted my blessing; it made me burst out laughing to see the looks on their faces. We were a team, all decisions were made together. For the next week they stayed at my house. It seems that their parents truly didn't want anything to do with violence. They didn't even wave him goodbye when he went to board. They didn't even turn up. It was then that I realised how much I hated them. Then that I realised that life wouldn't be the same.

April 19th 2006 was mine and Heero's anniversary (first date, first kiss, all that jazz). Heero had gone out under the pretence of getting some more milk, but I knew that it was to go and get a present. He always used to forget little things like that; history was the only class he failed in. Whilst he was gone my phone rang. The Naval Officer of Wufei's corp. was at the other end. Wufei had died due to a malfunction on the ship. Turns out the captain had ordered to lock everyone below deck under the guise of an official meeting, in order to prevent mass mayhem and worry. No one got out, no one lived. I sat there. I couldn't cry. I was too shocked. I went and grabbed a picture of him, slowly running my fingertips over his face. It seemed unreal that this happy, strong reliable person whom I cherished since I was five was gone. It was like someone was skewering my heart and it got harder for me to breathe. The door opened and I started to hyperventilate, my eyes blurred and my limbs felt like leaden weights.

I woke up on the floor, cradled in Heero's arms. His worried look made me want to die, 'cause I knew that I had to be the one to give him the news, I would be the one who hurt him. He was scared, that much I knew, I'd never fainted before. I couldn't look at him. I told him what happened, all the while staring at a thread in the carpet, red and slightly shorter than the rest. I focused on it, to stop myself from looking at him, scared to see that pain, scared to see my feelings reflected. It was then that I cried. Heero cried too as he grasped me to him, holding me so tightly I could barely breathe, but it didn't matter, we both need to be comforted, to remind ourselves that we were still alive, still together, and that somehow we'd come through this together. But that wouldn't happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**End of the tunnel.**

Heero's parents built a fortress. They barred his windows and kept me from seeing him. They blamed me for Wufei's death, said I tricked him into going, and said that God would spit on me as I go to hell. I didn't see Heero for three months.

I awoke by a soft nudge on my shoulder. I had fallen asleep crying. Not only had I lost Wufei but I was losing Heero. My eyes were sore and dry, it had taken me a few moments to realise that Heero had somehow managed to escape and climb into my bedroom. He was withdrawn and sickly pale, his handsome features hidden under the pain he projected. I clasped him to me, taking everything that had been missing in my life, smelling him had stunned me, I never realised how much I missed his scent, how used to it I was.

That's how it came to be, for the next few nights, he would sneak out and see me, and then we'd go out to the nearby park and just talk, sometimes about Wufei and sometimes about us. Other times we'd just talk about nothing at all. We were both slowly healing together. We knew we'd never be the same, but we knew that we'd get through it all.

July 1st 2006, Heero met me at the park as usual. We talked and then sat in a comfortable silence. It was the first time we'd been together since Wufei's death, where we didn't feel like it would be wrong to continue our lives.

Not long later were we heading back to my house, when Heero was suddenly on the floor. His father stood above us, belt in his hand, swearing bloody this and that, but I had stopped listening when I noticed the red on the tip of his buckle. I looked down at Heero and screamed, there was a long bloody gash across his eye. Before I could move to him I was kicked in my side and shoved against the floor. He started screaming "scum! I'll show you what those lips are used for" he started rubbing himself against me. I turned my face away from him, Heero was still unconscious. I started to cry as he unzipped his trousers and forced my head down. I was ashamed that I ended up in this position. I was scared that no one could help me. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be it was worse. I was choking, but he just kept pushing deeper, yanking my hair so hard it felt like he was tearing it out of my head. My lips started to bleed from the force he used. Then a thick salty paste filled my mouth and I realised with horror and disgust what had just happened. He let me go then. I wanted to curl up into a ball and die. I just lay on the ground and didn't move, waiting for something else to happen.

He forced me over, now I was truly scared, I couldn't fight him, he was twice my size and really strong. I didn't want to lose my virginity to this madman. My clothes were being ripped. My skirt was hitched up, my underwear torn apart. The cold night air stung my skin, and I prayed to God for something to stop what was happening. He held me down then, touched me in a place no one knew about. It was then that I heard an unreal scream. The hands suddenly were removed, and Heero's father lay as a crumpled heap beside me. Heero held me then, demanding me to tell him, if that man had done anything. I couldn't lie, but I wasn't ready to tell him. I just sat there trying to compose myself.

After that night his visits were less regular. I saw him once a week if I was lucky. I was worried, I was losing him again. I felt even more disgusted with myself. Obviously he didn't want me anymore, didn't want damaged goods. I locked my window that night before going to bed. I didn't want to see him.

The following morning I was shocked to see him sitting outside my house. He'd stayed out overnight. But there was something wrong with his eyes, and right in front of me he suddenly produced a blade and placed it against his skin, slashing wildly. My parents helped me take him to hospital. I didn't know what to do. Nothing seemed to make sense. When he came 'round, I was at his side, but he didn't really see me. The doctors took me aside and said "he's not being responsive; we're going to send him somewhere where he can be looked after properly". I later learned that would be the mental hospital several miles out. It was like they saw him as some dangerous, wild animal that had to be contained and hidden from society. I couldn't leave him there alone.

I went to see him every Saturday. The doctors said that whenever I was around, and after I'd just left his behaviour and responses would improve dramatically. I always felt sick stepping into that building. The smell of people who couldn't look after themselves mixed with strong detergent, rattling of pills and some of the more intense patients starred at me as if to say you should be in here not me, before they started to thrash wildly against the door. I couldn't bear to stay more than a few hours and prayed that Heero would soon be well enough to leave.

Weeks went by, but the 18th of September 2006 was the last time I saw him. His parents rarely visited, but when they realised that I was going they demanded that I wouldn't be allowed to see him. I arrived as usual, even started having a conversation when I was being shoved out by the doctors, saying that I had no right to be there. Heero started to try and pull them off me, tried to keep me with him. They moved in on him, soon he was drugged. He slumped to the floor, shaking fitfully, his eyes staring at mine as they dragged me away. I cried I love you and promised I'd be back again, it would be all right.

Three days later he was in the obituary and I got a letter. He'd slit his wrists and neck with a knife he stole from the cafeteria. I keep trying to tell myself that it wasn't my fault. I've contemplated suicide many times, I almost did it once. But when the blade was against my neck I couldn't do it. I'm not as strong, I couldn't do it.


	3. Chapter 3

I would just like to start this chapter by thanking my two reviewers Yey

I would just like to start this chapter by thanking my two reviewers Yey!!

Weebesom thank you for your helpful critism, and the little pep. I really appreciated it. LOl it's funny how off a word processor can get, but I think I've changed it now, so it should be right. Hehe

suzsan thank you for favouriting me! I've never had "great" within any sentence so that was a good boaster for me.

Hugs and kisses to you both, and lots of sweet things in life.

Anyway I'm sorry it took me a while to put up a new chapter, life sadly doesn't let us have fun all the time. Hope you all enjoy this final chapter and PLEASE R&R .

"_Latest update on our beacon of peace, Relena Peacecraft has showed no signs of improvement on the injuries she obtained from the bombing last year at the annual peace conference. Other members of the chair board are sta"_

The hospital television plug was harshly yanked from its socket by one very distraught Duo Maxwell. **How could we have let this get so bad? I thought he was moving on.** Duo's thoughts had been swirling around like this in his head for the past nine hours, after he heard his best friend Heero Yuy had slit his wrists. Since the bombing of the preventors' parliament building, Heero had been beating himself up about not being able to protect his wife Relena from harm. He had done an impossible job of keeping her and himself alive to everyone's eyes, ironically he himself didn't think he had and had reverted to his 'perfect soldier' mode from the war. When Relena first came in she was alive, but unconscious. Everyone had hoped that meant she would have a chance of waking up the intelligent and beautiful young woman they learned to love. She did wake, but as a different person. Much to Heero's despair Relena didn't even recognise her husband of twenty-five years; she didn't even remember what had been her life, she just screeched and screamed. The only way she's stopped is when they pump her full of drugs. The leader of practically every person in the universe had become the equivalent of a vegetable.

In duo's opinion the hospital had developed show pretty nifty inventions. One machine has the ability to show and record the dream and thoughts of whomever it was attached too. That's how we he and the other three pilots knew that Relena wouldn't get better. He shivered as his battered mind remembered what Relena's mind had shown them, abuse and near-rape. Sally, the beloved doctor they had known from the war, explained that Relena didn't remember anything, so her mind created a new memory, a different past. It explained why she would scream if she saw Heero, or cried hysterically when Wufei would come into the room.

Heero's presence had caused such a disturbance in her mental balance, that he was banned from seeing her. Unfortunately, the lack of seeing his wife and the stress of believing she hates him, and his supposed failure of protecting her, had become too much to bear. Heero tried to kill himself over and over again, luckily he was always saved in time, but it was steadily getting more frequent. They had no other option but to sedate Relena to allow Heero the chance to see her.

Trowa and Quatre are currently sitting opposite duo and Wufei in the waiting room; Heero deserved some privacy to say what he needed to say, and start healing himself. Tension between the four friends left them with nothing but almost nine hours of complete silence with the TV playing in the background as a poor distraction, until Duo's patience had finally worn thin.

"I'm so…so sorry… my sweet angel, I'm sorry I couldn't save you… (Sniff) Sorry 'cause if you had chosen someone with a b. b...better background or a person who could look after you, you…you…you might have been safe. Oh GOD!" sniffles start to break through the young mans mask, gradually inhibiting him from saying more, from expressing his feelings the only way he knew how.

Chocked sobs slowly filled the room; replacing the final weak beats of the monitor that reminded Heero of the only reason he fought to stay alive after the two wars.

"I won't let you suffer this (hic) indignity anymore (sniff)." His eyes blurred from the tears he shed, as he removed her from the life support, smashing his lips against the ones of his dead love. No more pretending, Relena is dead.

Down the hall the other pilots sprinted towards the private room, fearing the worst as a hollowed wailing screamed through the corridors followed by a loud click. But they were too late; the two figureheads of peace lay together over the small bed. Heero's tears and blood had fallen down his face, spreading from himself to Relena; together they lay eternally bound like two bleeding doves, of pale white skin and reddened sheets. All the remaining pilots could do was sorrowfully pray that their friends finally could be happy, together forever.


End file.
